1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing assembly for sealing a gap between a door and a floor, in particular, a sealing assembly for sealing a gap between a swing door and a floor for transit vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Sealing assemblies for sealing a gap between a door and a floor are well-known in the art of transit vehicles in general, and buses in particular. For instance, sealing devices, such as rubber flaps are mounted on the bottom of the door to seal the gap for insulating the inside of the vehicles from the outside. In case of a swing door which opens inwardly to the vehicle, the sealing devices are arranged to move along the surface of the floor.
Lately, new types of transit vehicles employ a sloped floor for an improved transition between the ground level and the main floor portion, having a slope which begins at such portal aperture and elevates towards a main floor portion. In case of these vehicles, sealing devices for the swing door must accommodate such a sloped floor.
As shown in FIG. 5, one example of a conventional sealing assembly 100 for sealing the gap between the swing door 110 and the sloped floor 109 comprises a rigid structure 102 pivotally hinged about a horizontal axis, a rubber sealing surface 103 supported by the rigid structure 102, and metal torsion springs 104 installed around the axis. This rigid structure 102 pivots out of the way of the lower door arm 101 through contact with this same door arm 101 when the swing door 110 opens inwardly. When the door 110 closes, the rigid structure 102 is then returned to a closed position through gravity and repulsion force of the metal torsion springs 104.
However, the disadvantage of the metal springs 104 is that, being at the bottom of a door on a road-going vehicle, they are positioned in a potentially corrosive environment. This corrosive environment, therefore, greatly diminishes the metal springs' fatigue life and they can fall well before their intended design life.